


Day 16 Things That Aren't Sex Toys Used as Sex Toys & Day 17- His bully  had a crush on him the whole time.

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Figging, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Sub Will Graham, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal decides on using something fresh inside of Will's adorable bottom just to watch him endure it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Day 16 Things That Aren't Sex Toys Used as Sex Toys & Day 17- His bully  had a crush on him the whole time.

  
Will was a gorgeous boy no matter what situation he was in. When they first met Hannibal learned of how lovely distress and discomfort looked on the blue-eyed boy. It wasn’t Will’s fault that he made suffering look so appealing to the observer but it wasn’t Hannibal’s fault that he was a specific kind of observer... He loved Will with a love that most people will never experience. He loved all versions of Will from grumpy and prickly to sweating and rapturous to slipping into the sea of suffering as he so often did for him.   
He wanted to make Will squeal, quiver, thrash and shiver for him. His design was to see Will dance about for him as he dishes out wicked sensations for his beautiful sub to experience. A few hours after dinner they were sitting by the fire and Hannibal turns to Will, dusts his knuckles with soft kisses before looking him into his wistful eyes and telling him “Go upstairs, and lie flat on the bed for me.” Will felt the smile pulling at his lips and he gathered himself up to follow the order.   
Electricity coursed through Will’s body while he carried himself to their bed. He wasted no time getting into the position that his Dom had ordered him into. He couldn’t be certain if Hannibal intended to follow him up immediately or to leave him waiting. Whatever the case may be, he wanted to be as Hannibal had ordered him to be whenever he joined him.   
A few moments passed and Hannibal entered the bedroom. He had a cutting board with him and a ginger root plant and knife on top. He looked over at his Will, nude and spread as he had commanded. Some people would feel a pang of guilt for what they were about to put Will through. He had been such an exceptionally well-behaved sub recently. Hannibal felt no such guilt. He placed the cutting board onto the nightstand and placed a gentle touch to Will’s temple.   
“Dear Will, you look lovely spread out in anticipation,” Hannibal tells him. Will smiles and presses his head a bit more into the touch. As soon as he does Hannibal steps away and goes to the chest to gather up some supplies for the evening’s activity. He takes out several lengths of red and silver rope, a couple of rattan canes, a Wartenberg wheel, and clover clamps.  
Hannibal climbs up onto the bed with a length of rope hanging from his mouth and crawls over to cover Will. His mouth opens and he presses his tongue to the Will’s check at the mark of the dragon. Will loses himself in the weight of his husband pinning him down and the scent of blood that has yet to be shed. His neck is tugged upward and a loop is made to fit around his throat. Hannibal slips from the bed and ties the rope to an overhead post. When the knot is tied the necklace closes around Will’s neck. A soft gasp from his throat is followed by the shaky sound of him fighting for air. It sounds as if Will is trying to pull air in through his tongue and the sight of it strikes Hannibal and rips his breath from him as well.   
He’s not going to let Will pull him down that quickly. His wanton dark-haired beauty wasn’t going to pull him under the waters this early into the evening. Plans have been made, visions were revealed. Hannibal steps to the foot of the bed and moves like a feline predator towards Will. His movements are slow and his eyes are locked onto Will’s holding him to him. Hannibal shoves his hands into the meat at Will’s outer thighs and presses his nose to the soft spot of Will’s leg pit. He gives himself one slow take across Will’s thighs that graze against other neighboring regions.   
Will reaches to lock a thigh onto Hannibal’s shoulder. A strong grip stops him and Hannibal nips at flesh rubbing against his face.   
“Will,” Hannibal says while clamping his fingernails down onto Will’s legs. He pushes himself up and reaches for more rope. Will’s thighs are harnessed and the rope lifted and tied to the post overhead. He had to hold his head up to keep the noose from squeezing him out of this world. Cool metal grabbed his nerve endings and numbed his stomach right over his smile. The metal coils into a ball on his stomach like a serpent and Hannibal reaches into the pillowcase beside him. He removes the pump and cups and licks each cup before sealing it around Will’s nipples. Will wonders just how strong this pump is as he watches Hannibal’s hands move to the switch at the side.   
Light pressure pulls at his nipples and he wants to give even more. The thought is born and no more than a moment later the pressure builds and his nipples begin to feel tender. Hannibal watches Will’s face move into the strangest twist The plump nipple fills out into the cup. Hannibal presses it up one more notch and Will’s eyes strain and his throat catches on his breath. The power switch is flipped and Hannibal peels back the edge of the cup to remove them from Will’s chest. Once they are out of the way he takes the clover clamps and Will whines at the sight but not in a distressed sound, he was whining because he wasn’t getting his sensitive nipples clamped already.   
Hannibal leaned down to kiss Will’s lips. Will’s mouth opened for Hannibal who wasted no time licking into WIll’s mouth. At first, Will just let his tongue respond to the movement of Hannibal’s exploring tongue. He reached up and placed his hands on Hannibal’s arms. He lifted and Will hung on letting his neck relax from the support. Hannibal stretches one hand over and tugs at the chains between Will’s clamps. The clamps tighten and Will grunts and prepares himself to fall back. He lets go of Hannibal and bounces back into the noose. He looks up at Hannibal shaking slightly, beginning to sweat and smiling the most enchanting smile.  
“Self-destructive boy,” Hannibal says and moved to the nightstand.   
“Is this a bad time to tell you that you’re one to talk?” Will calls out to him.  
“A bad time for such a statement, Will,” Hannibal answers.  
“You’re one to talk, Sir,” Will says with a laugh at the end. Hannibal looks at him and in another show of strength against Will’s lure, he doesn’t give his boy the smile that he feels warming him inside at him pressing like that, his brat. It’s always been a weak spot for him with Will. Any Person of Anytown USA could be guilty of one episode of sass and end up nourishing them. Will could commit that same offense on the tail end of another and Hannibal would all but blush.   
Will smells a peppery scent and hears Hannibal peeling at the skin of the ginger root.   
“Hannibal? Why are you preparing herbs in here? Sir?” Will asks in a quiet voice.  
“Figging was said to have been first created as a form of punishment for female slaves in ancient Greece. At one time it was also used to enhance a show horse’s performance.” Hannibal said The peeler glided over the root being expertly shaped by Hannibal’s proficient hands. As the knowledge of what’s to come sinks in for Will, Hannibal has moved to the bathroom and is rinsing the new shaped root under the faucet.   
“Deep breath in Will, deep breath out, in” Hannibal guides him and on the second in the presses the ginger plug into Will’s ass slowly. The burning began in no time. Will’s initial squeeze back pulled enough juice out of the root to light him up and make him quiver even more.   
“Sir,” Will gasped out  
Hannibal slid it all into Will and then tied off the twine at the end into a loop. Will struggled to keep his bottom from tightening around the ginger root and enhancing the heat he was feeling inside of his asshole. It didn’t help him at all that this morning Hannibal had abused his hole pretty mercilessly.   
“Sir? Did you plan on using this on me when you were pounding me earlier?” Will asked in a tone louder than he normally used in scenes with his Dom.   
Hannibal moves to the toy chest and takes out an oversized red dildo and pushes it into Will’s mouth. “Bite and hold,” he tells him Will bites at the toy and Hannibal ties Will’s wrists to the overhead post as well Every part of him is strung up just slightly out of comfort. “Will, this is going to be uncomfortable. The tiny metal wheels if the Wartenberg wheel move across his neck, tracing the rope.

“You begged me to bend you from the moment I met you, Will,” Hannibal said “You had disorder dancing across your blue-green eyes practically pleading to be taken. You were such treacherous prey in that you were not merely prey.”  
He towered over Will’s body and gazed down into the depths of his eyes. “How did you feel when you realized that the bully had a crush on you all along?”

_____________

  
Day 17: His bully had a crush on him the whole time.

“Powerful” Will replied quietly.  
“Rightfully so, you held a great deal of it in those moments,” Hannibal said. He took out a cane and snapped it back with his hand and snapped it in a hard thud onto Will’s ass.  
Will cried out in a low plea and pulled away from the impact. His noose only gave so much though so relieving one discomfort led to another one. Hannibal took a thinner cane and switched it over Will’s cheeks in three quick motions. He placed a spread hand over the heated skin as if sending a healing or cursing intention into the red flesh.   
“Sir,” Will said while beginning to shake.   
“Yes, Will?” he answered.  
“You know, Sir, you know.” Will spit out while twisting in his bounds.  
“I’m afraid that I don’t, darling. I do hate that.” Hannibal says and perches beside Will on the bed. He places a finger between the center of the clamps and tugs it absentmindedly while Will pants out beside him. The heat amped up inside of Will’s tortured hole. He picks up the Wartenberg wheel and rolls it across Will’s chest and down his stomach and around to his ribs.   
Will curls and uncurls his toes in response to the prickling tickle of the metal wheel on his skin and the fresh new heat being excreted into his ass for Hannibal’s amusement.   
“Will, some people peel small slivers of the ginger root and insert them into the urethra. For now, I can only imagine how sensitive you will be to that sensation. One day I’ll see it first hand though. It might even been later tonight. There is no expiration date to when I use you, is there?” Hannibal wraps his hand over Will’s cock and takes it into his fist.  
“No, Sir,” Will says humping up into his hand.   
“No, there is not,” Hannibal responds with a smile. He goes back to the toy chest for a small bullet vibrator and some shiny red bondage tape. He begins to wrap the tape across Will’s belly and around to frame his ass. He pulls it up between his legs and secures the bullet vibe to the underside of Will’s balls. Will jerks up and then winces at the pain of the flush of heat coming into him.   
“I’m going to get into the tub, Will,” Hannibal announces while he unbuttons his shirt before Will’s eyes.” We shall see what lasts the longest, the ginger root reaction or the batteries in the toy. Have fun, my love,”


End file.
